Trust destiny
by heymissjoe
Summary: Maria has left the Von Trapp villa after the dance the night of the ball. She decides not to return to the abbey: she found a job at a local school in Innsbruck, and tried to forget the captain. But destiny brings them to meet again...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the sound of music iunfortunatly, so please don't sue.

Author's notes: This story is AU. Please be kind with me, this is my first fiction, and english is not my language! Any comments are welcome! Tell me if i should continue!

Summary : Maria has left the Von Trapp villa after the dance the night of the ball. She decides not to return at the abbey, but try to live her life as any other young woman: she found a job at a local school in Innsbruck, and tried to forget the captain (impossible I know). She meets this young handsom rich count, gets engaged with him. But faith leads the captain and Maria to cross path again, until they realise their love for each other.

Chapter 1: When the past comes back to hunt you

Maria stood behind her desk after the class had ended and she had said good bye to all her young little charges. She sure loved her job. She had been teaching for about 8 months now at a local school in Innsbruck. After that terrible night, the night of the ball at the villa, she had fled, without even saying goodbye to the children, or even seeing one last time the captain. She was not proud of her behaviour, but she had known that if she had done so, it was because she would have lacked the courage to leave. After closing the door of the villa, she had had to fight the urge not to open it and run back in, but she couldn't. Her heart was aching like she hadn't imagined it could ever ache. It was as if someone had pierced it with an arrow on fire. She started walking as fast as possible away from it all, away from Him… She tried to fight her tears back, but as soon as the villa was out of sight, she couldn't hold them any longer, and she collapsed against a wall, kneeling down, burring her face in her knees, and she cried and cried until, too exhausted, she couldn't anymore and just stood there, her eyes lost just staring at nothing.

She had known her feelings for the captain had grown at a very fast rate over the summer. In fact they hadn't stopped growing since their fight near the lake, after she, and the children, had been thrown off the boat, in a rather comical way. She smiled at the thought. She had been so afraid at the time, because little Gretel could not swim. But luckily, Louisa had managed to catch her just in time. But when had she really fallen in love with him? Was it after that wonderful dance they had shared at the back of the ball room, that fateful night? No, it was when he had sung Edelweiss with Liesel. They had stared at each other when the song ended, and at that moment she had forgotten all her worries in the world, she could have melted under his warm gaze. Lucky for her she had been leaning against the wall, for she was sure her legs could not have carried her anymore. It was as if there had only been the two of them in the room, as if he had sung this song just for her. What was she thinking? It hadn't been for her but for everyone, including the baroness. The baroness. He didn't love her, he loved the baroness. He was going to marry the baroness, and she was going to become the children's mother, her children's mother. Even though they weren't hers for real, she still felt they were, she knew them so well, as if they belonged to her. Their first encounter hadn't been very successful, which is the least one can say. The first thing Liesl had said to her was that she didn't need a governess. Then, they all had started giving her "advices" on how to behave in the household, or in other words, how to be fired in the quickest possible way. She even ended up with a frog in her pocket! The only ones that had taken to her immediately had bean Martha, and little Gretl. But during the thunderstorm, on her first night at the villa, they had all taken to her. Since then, they had had great fun, and they had shared everything with her: their sorrows, their joys, their fears, their hopes. They had somehow accepted her as their second mother: for Marta and Gretl, she was probably their first mother, since they had been too small at the death of Agathe, and didn't really remember anything about her.

At all this thoughts, a tear ran down her cheek. What was she doing?! She wasn't meant to cry! She was supposed to be happy! She had a wonderful job she loved, which gave her the opportunity to be surrounded by children whom she adored; she was engaged to a wonderful man who had proposed to her last night, and she was getting married in a month. Finally life seamed back on track. Then why did she feel so awfull? Why was it that she felt so guilty about marring Edward? She had nothing to feel guilty about, or did she? Wait a minute, maybe she had been in love to a wonderful, handsome, funny, caring, breathtaking sea captain, but that was a long time ago. Anyway, she had gotten over him, right? Wrong.

Who was she trying to fool? Deep inside she knew she couldn't love anyone as much as the captain, and a part of her knew he would be her one and only true love, even though he did not return her love. But that didn't mean she couldn't love anyone else. Well, in a different way, but none the less love another man. She loved Edward. He was a good man. He was handsome, clever, charming, funny, and he adored her, and had proven it on several occasions. But he wasn't the captain. Wait! Stop it! The captain is probably married to the baroness by now! A funny feeling sank in her at this thought. She just had to try not to think about him anymore. Then she wouldn't feel like the world was ending. God had given her the chance to meet this wonderful man named Edward, and she had to make the best of it.

She lifted up her head just to find Edward at the bottom of the class, a bouquet of fresh wild daisies (her favourites) in his arms, staring at her. She managed to shake her thoughts out of her mind and give him an honest loving smile.

_-"How long have you been standing there for?"_

_- Oh, only 25 minutes. You looked miles away, and I didn't know how to bring you back to me._

- _Oh Edward!_ "

She ran in his arms and held him tight. He gently took her lovely face in his free hand and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"_Just always remember one thing: I love you_.

_I love you to darling_" and she meant it.

They kissed again, but this time more passionately. Edward broke the kiss.

-"_Darling, would you agree to meet my parents?_

_- I would love to!_

_- Then if it's all right with you, we will meet them tonight at Cristal's. I reserved a table for four just after the concert. _

_- Oh darling, I can't wait to meet them, I just hope they like me_, she finished lowering her eyes onto the floor in a frightened manner.

- _Maria, they are going to adore you! Who wouldn't?!_

They left the room arms in arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own the sound of music, unfortunatly! 

CHAPTER 2

It was the first time Maria was going to a concert with all the high class society. Everyone was dressed in the most fashionable way, all the men in black tucks, and the women in long dresses all elegant and sophisticated. She was wearing a beautiful low cut, light blue gown made of silk, with only one strap of lace holding the dress on her right shoulder. The front of her dress was slightly slit, and one could make out a thinner material like those seen on ballerina's skirts, white. She wore high heels, matching the colour of her gown. Edward had given her simple but elegant white diamond earrings as a gift for tonight's outing, which were the only piece of jewellery she wore, with the exception of her small golden cross that she had had for ever, and that she never parted with. What she didn't realise, was that looks of admiration followed her throughout the room. She looked so fresh, and simply elegant in a natural way, the colour of her dress bringing out her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with joy. She radiated a sort of warmth, a gentleness that could be felt wherever she went. Edward was proud of the way she looked, and for being so well accompanied.

The concert was simply a pure delight. The orchestra was absolutely fabulous, and the singers were all world famous singers. At the end of the last song, when everyone was clapping enthusiastically, Edward turned to face Maria to get her reaction of the show. She had a few tears in her eyes that had fallen unconsciously from the beauty of the concert. Edward saw them, and kissed them gently away, as Maria tighten her grip on his hand to thank him. She had never heard anything quite like this, and Edward knowing how music had such a great importance for Maria had made her the perfect surprise.

They slowly walked out of the royal theatre holding hands, not speaking, but savouring the moment they had just spent.

Edward's parents, count and countess Dessera were waiting in the grand hotel Cristal's restaurant room. They were quite anxious to meet their only son's fiancé.

Maria and Edward finally walked in the room, trying to find them:

-"_Oh, I see them! »_ exclaimed Edward.

Maria suddenly stopped walking and let go of Edward's hand. She couldn't remember being this nervous.

-"_Maria,_ said Edward holding her shoulders and cupping her head in his hands to force her to look at him, _listen to me my love, they are going to be crazy about you. Even if they weren't,_ he saw a look of panic cross her eyes, and added quickly,_ no one on earth could stop me from marrying you. I love you, and no one will ever change that._

She stared at him, only to see the truthfulness of his statement in his eyes. She smiled back at him, and took his hand in hers before they directed themselves towards her future parents in law.

As soon as they saw her, they knew their son had made the right choice. They could see what a perfect couple they made, and the undeniable love shining in their beloved son's eyes. Maria instantly felt at ease with them. Julia was an adorable slightly plump woman, but who still bore the signs of a younger beauty she had been. Maxim was a solid looking man of 65 years old, with grey hair, and a small moustache, and bushy eyebrows that made him look strict, but the twinkle and mischief in his eyes made everyone want to get to know him better.

Dinner went extremely well: the food was delicious, and the company delightful.

Julia and Max took instantly to Maria. Her naturalness, her frankness, her sense of humour, her beauty was far better than all the money in the world. To tell the truth, they had been rather upset, when they had heard Edward was marrying a local school teacher. They would have rather liked him to marry a baroness, a countess or something, and were wondering if this girl wasn't marrying their son for his fortune, which one might add, was rather extensive. But they soon realised that Maria was not this kind of person, and that money was of little concern to her. Everyone felt at ease and the evening went by in a flash.

At the end of the desert, Maria excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up. She passed in front of the range of deserts that were exposed behind a glass window. She saw this little girl of about five years old, with long blond hair that curled at the end staring at the pastries, obviously lost, not knowing which one to chose, every cake looking delicious. She couldn't see her face, the little girl being back to her, but somehow, she felt oddly familiar. She looked strikingly like Gretl, the youngest of the Von Trapp children.

"_Stop it Maria, you are imagining things!" _she said to herself angrily. _Not every little girl with blond hair is Gretl because you want them to be! Oh but how I miss her!_"

She just couldn't find the will to walk away from this child, so absorbed in her own thought. Suddenly, she heard a young women's voice calling:

"_Gretl, are you finished soon? Everyone is waiting for you!"_

Maria froze, not believing what she had just heard, when the little girl turned around with the cake in her plate and stared at Maria in disbelief. And suddenly a loud crash was heard as the plate fell on the floor and the little girl ran to Maria and held her as tight as her little arms would allow her. Maria could not believe what was happening. Slowly she lifted the little girl in her arms to look at her face: she was holding her Gretl who was crying quietly and holding on to Maria with her arms around her neck, not wanting to let go.

Liesl, who had been watching the scene, one hand over her mouth cried out in shock:

"_Fraulein Maria!!" _

In the mean time, Captain Von Trapp had been waiting for his eldest and younger daughters to return, his patience now running out. When he heard them shouting:

"_Father, father!! Look who we found in the same restaurant!"_

So people, what do you think? Please tell me, I wrote the next chapter, but is it worth it to post it?


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own the sound of music. (Silent tears, lol)

Just wanted to say thank you so much to _lethelogica_ for her enthousiastic review (it means a lot!), to Fugue (I took out the dialogues/conversations in Italics I hope it's better), _ms fancy_, _caldosh_, and _I luv Julie Andrews_. Please, please, continue your reviews, it keeps me motivated to write more!

So for you guys, here is an extra long chapter!

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

Georg turned around wondering what was going on when he saw Her… He looked at Her in disbelief, not knowing if he was having a dream, or a vision. There she was, in this gorgeous blue dress, looking absolutely stunning and shaken as well, holding Gretl by the hand. When he finally got over the shock (well not quite really, but enough to speak), he managed to say:

-Fraulein Maria, what a surprise!

- Good evening Captain, she replied in a small whisper.

They both stood in silence for a few awkward seconds that seemed like hours to both of them. But luckily, the children started to speak all at the same time, so excited to see their former governess again:

-Fraulein Maria!

- Oh, we are so happy to see you again!

- Please stay and eat desert with us!Sit next to mecried Martha

Maria did not know to whom she should speak to first, lost in this flow of interrogations.

-Children, please, give Fraulein Maria a chance to speak, said the Captain.

Maria gave him a look of thanks.

- Please Fraulein, sit, he continued.

Maria took the seat as far away from the Captain as possible, next to Martha, who bore a look of cheer happiness.

_-_So, the Captain started, to what do we owe this great honour?What are you doing in Innsbruck, so far away from the convent? he asked her politely, silently praying that his voice was not shaking.

She was the last person on earth he expected to see tonight, but the one he whished to see the most.

- Well, to begin with, she said in an unsteady voice, I left the convent 8 months ago. I don't know who I was kidding, but I was not cut out to be a nun.

At this statement, the Captain couldn't help but chuckle. She gave him a small smile.

So far, so good, this had not been a mystery to the Captain. His mind wondered to the night she had left the villa. The night she had left him.

**Flashback:**

After the night of the ball, not seeing Maria come back down to join the party as Max had invited her to, he had decided to go and check on her discretely, to see if she needed any help. As if she needed help to take off a gown and put on another one! Well, he wouldn't mind helping her to take it off, he thought. Get a grip on your self! he said to himself angrily. She is going to become a nun for crying out loud! She doesn't care for you in that way! Oh but god, how she looked beautiful tonight. Simply breathtaking. And that dance they had shared! It had been magical. They had been so close; it was as if the world around them had seized to exist. And the way they had looked in each other's eyes! She had the most beautiful blue eyes, so deep, so full of everything; he had never seen anything quite like them.

Just remembering this dance made his heart beat quicken. Something had passed between them. Something so strong it had scared her away. Could his feelings towards her have shown on his face so clearly? His feelings? What were his feelings for her? He knew what kind of feelings they were but was too scared to admit them. Damn fool! He had frightened her! And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He was about to climb up the stairs when he saw it. The letter. The letter expressing her wishes to return to the convent. You idiot! He shouted. He definitely had scared her off. He stood there, reading her words for the fourth time, not quite believing it. What was he going to do without her? What did he mean? He had done without her before. But, oh no! She was gone. This thought terrified him. When had he become so dependent on Mar… eh, Fraulein Maria? It felt so natural to just simply call her Maria. He thought for a second. Then the truth sank into him: he loved her. He adored her. He never wanted to part from her. What was he thinking in getting engaged to Elsa? He did not love Elsa, he loved Maria! Probably since the first day she had entered his house. His Maria. He had been so stupid, so self absorbed, he had not realised at first, what a treasure this woman was.

And now, he might lose her.

No! This was not going to happen! He was going to tell her his feelings, to confess his love to her. Tomorrow, he was going to drive to the abbey, and… Wait! What if she did not return his love? The thought terrified him. But he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer; he had to find out what happened tonight that led her to flee the house without even saying goodbye to the children.

The children! What was going to happen to them? They were going to be devastated by Maria's departure. She had filled the gap Agathe had left after her death. Somehow, she had become their mother. He smiled at this thought. She would be a fabulous mother.

Yes, he was going to get her back to him, he needed her so badly, his heart ached.

But first, he had to return to this damn party, and then brake off his engagement to Elsa.

When the last guest had left, he had asked Elsa to follow to his office, because he needed to talk to her. She had followed him quietly, a sad smile on her face. To his astonishment, she had taken it quite well. She had sensed that his heart had never belonged to her, and will always be Maria's.

- Elsa, I don't know what to say to apologise for what I've done.

- I ask only one thing from you Georg.

- Anything you want.

- Be happy with Maria. After all, you deserve her as much as she deserves you.

And with these final word, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and left his office, quietly shutting the door behind her.

- Thank you, he said in a whisper, even though she had already left.

The next morning, when everyone was still asleep, he had crept out of the house, and had driven to the abbey, his heart bursting with love for his Maria.

Now he was free to express his feelings to the woman he truly loved.

But what awaited him at the convent was not what he had expected. After entering the reverent mother's office, he nearly clasped at hearing her news: Maria had come back to the abbey last night, just to give her resignation to the reverent mother, and had left, not saying where she was going, or what she was going to do, refusing to answer the elderly women's questions. They were all worried about her, having sensed she was not in her right state of mind.

Since this day, he had searched Salzburg in vein. And with each day passing by, he had come up with the conclusion she did not care for him in the way he had hoped she would. Perhaps she did not want to be found. But he still loved her so deeply it scared him. He could not remember having this much pain, even after the death of Agathe.

But he had to respect her wishes. So he had tried to go on with his life. He had refused to hire a new governess, but instead had spent as much time with the children as he could. He would not do the same mistake as before Maria arrived. She had been right: his children really were wonderful.

But it had not escaped Liesl's notice that despite the mask of cheerfulness that her father bore most of the time when he was with them, he was in fact devastated. She was no fool. He might pretend to be happy and play ball games with the boys and Louisa, talk about books he read with Brigitta, read bed time stories to Martha and Gretl… she had heard him cry Maria's name out loud in his sleep at night.

One night, Gretl had had a bad dream and had been crying hard. Martha awoken by her sister's cries had come running to Liesl's bedroom for help. They had hurried to find Gretl, worried that her screams might awaken the whole house.

- Darling i'm here now, Liesl said in a calming voice, taking Gretl in her arms and hugging her.

- I want mummy Maria! She cried.

- Mummy Maria?

- Yes, i asked Maria if she would stay and become my mother and she said yes!

- Gretl what are you talking about?! Liesl put her hand on Gretl's head to feel if she had a temperature.

- It was in my dream, stated the little girl, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Now I want to call her like that, because if i keep doing it, it might come true!

- Gretl, sweetheart, it doesn't work out this way. Dreams are not true. But you know what?

- What? Gretl asked with a frown on her face.

- Maria will always be with you.

- Where? I can't see her!

- Here. And she took Gretl's hand and placed it on her heart. And you will always be in hers.

- Do you really think so?

- I know so. Now back in your bed and I will sing "my favourite things" to you.

Liesl's lovely voice had the immediate effect on her, and five minutes later, the little girl was fast asleep. She checked on Martha before leaving. She too was fast asleep.

But before climbing in her bed, something caught her attention. She heard her father's voice, talking to someone in his bedroom (which was next to hers). Curiosity getting the better of her, she silently opened her father's door. The lights were off and the room was dark. She could barely see the shape of her father tossing in his bed. And what she heard filled her face with tears.

Georg was calling out Maria's name in his sleep.

- Please don't leave me! Not again. The pain, here again. Maria! I love you! Please god! Not Maria!

Slowly she closed the door and went back to her bedroom, not wanting him to wake up and find out that she had heard him.

Maria. Suddenly she realised the impact she had had on their lives. And that night she prayed for her family and for Maria. She asked god to bring back Maria to them. She felt childish to do so, but she couldn't stand the pain of it all. After all, god had taken away their mother! How could he take away Maria fro them to?!

**The present: back at the re****staurant**

But now she was sitting in the same restaurant, at his table, after 8 months of hard research, looking more beautiful than he could ever remember.

Lost in his own thoughts, Georg hadn't heard a word of what she had been saying.

- So, here I am, living and working in Innsbruck. Maria finished with a small smile on her face, looking at the children.

- I'm sorry fraulein, where did you say you were working? Georg asked.

- In a local school, not far from here.

Just when he was about to ask her another question, a young man came to their table, calling Maria's name.

- There you are! I was beginning to get worried! Edward said. Then he looked in astonishment at the people sitting around the table with Maria.

- I'm so sorry Edward. This is the family Von Trapp: Liesl, Fridrick, Louisa, Brigitta, Martha, and little Gretl(who was still holding Maria's hand tightly in hers). Oh, and this is Captain Von Trapp, she said avoiding to look at the captain.

The Captain was eyeing this stranger and Maria in turns. Maria rose up instantly from her chair, as if she had just sat on a pine cone for the second time in her life.

She finished the introductions in a hurried tone:

- This is Edward Dessera. Remember Edward, this is the family I worked for as a governess in Salzburg.

-Delighted to finally meet you all, he said a large smile on his face. I've heard so much about you all.

Georg some how managed to regain his composure and welcome him.

- How do you do? He said standing up and extending his hand, which Edward took eagerly.

Then turning to look at Maria, Edward said:

- Maria darling, mother and father are leaving, are you coming?

Maria darling? Anger rose in the captain's mind. Who is he to call her darling?! Then he caught a glimpse of Maria's hand, and saw she wore an engagement ring. Oh god, please no! he prayed.

Maria who saw him looking at her hands, covered her right one with her left hand, and blushed slightly.

- "Well, I think it's time to say goodbye. Children, I hope we can see each other soon. Captain, it was nice to see you- eh, all again."

- The pleasure was all mine, replied the captain in a tone that sounded a bit cold suddenly.

- Father, please, can we invite Maria to the house sometime? Brigitta asked, hope feeling her eyes.

- Of course you can if she wants to,he said not daring to look at Maria, his Maria, in the eyes.

- When will you come visit?"asked Gretl, still holding her beloved Maria's hand.

- Well, I don't really know…" she answered looking at Edward feeling awkward .

- Well, Maria's free tomorrow after school children. Edward said smiling. I will even ask Fritz to drive her if she wants to.

- Hurray!!!" the children all yelled.

Maria couldn't help but feel joyful at the prospect of seeing them all the next day.

- Goodbye children, I was really happy to see you all again! See you tomorrow. Have a nice evening Captain, she added slowly, looking at him in the eyes at last.

- To you both, likewise, he answered slowly, looking intensely at Edward.

Oh my god, he must hate me for what I've done. Maria thought while walking to the other end of the restaurant, arms in arms with Edward. She fought back the tears that where threatening to fall. Not now! she thought angrily. This is nor the place nor the moment!

At this moment, the captain felt the urge to go to this creep and punch him hard in the stomach. What was he doing, walking away with his Maria, his hand lithely encircling her small waste? A large lump was starting to form in his traught. She was in love with an other man! How could he think for one second she could fall in love with someone like himself?! This guy was handsome, fifteen years his junior, and did not have seven children to be taken care of; not that Maria didn't love the children, he was positive she did, but they were not hers. He felt sick. He needed fresh air and fast.

_-_Liesl, sweetheart, do you mind bringing the children to their room after you've all finished desert? I need to take a walk; dinner was too heavy for me.

_-_Of course father. She had never seen her father looking so pale.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox.

Guys, I've been neglecting my homework just to write this! So if i get bad grades, it's all your faults, lol. Please tell me it was worth it! Review!!!!!!!!

Thanks to _I luv Julie Andrews_ and _foreverliesl28_ for their encouragements on chapter 3. I was waiting for at least 2 reviews to post this.

Sorry guys, I had to make a few changes, because I got a last minute review from _Elledreamer_: thank you so much for pointing out my spelling mistakes! From now on I will try not to do as many, but I'm sorry for the previous chapters, there are probably a lot. Anyway, I will also try to include Kurt more, as you advised me to. Please continue your review, it was very enlightening.!

Again review (you may not see it but I'm on my knees! Lol).

Now enjoy!!!

CHAPTER 4: Back to the villa

Maria entered her bedroom and sat on her bed. Edward had driven her to her small but cosy apartment in the heart of town. It wasn't very luxurious after her stay at the villa, but she loved it. It was hers. In day time, it was bright, the large and numerous windows enabled day light to filter through easily. She had put fresh flowers in all the small rooms, leaving a sweet smell of nature. The apartment included a small kitchen, a bathroom, a study, a sitting room, and her bedroom.

She couldn't believe she had met them tonight. She pinched herself to see if she wasn't dreaming and let out a small yelp of pain. She was definitely awake. She knew she had wanted to see them so badly, but she hadn't expected this! She would have prepared herself emotionally for this encounter. She was shivering all over just thinking about him.

He had not changed a bit. Hardly! It had only been eight months. Only? It had been the longest months of her life! Oh how he still looked handsome! She had longed to see him again. She knew she wasn't supposed to be thinking that. After all, she was engaged to Edward, and he had just presented her to his family! Oh God, please help me, she begged. Why? Why when everything was beginning to work out for her did she have to meet him again?

She didn't know if she could bear to see him tomorrow now that he was married to the baroness. Tears started to flow freely now, and she didn't fight them back. But she had to be strong. She was going to go, head high, and meet the children tomorrow, try not to see too much of him if she could help it, because she knew she couldn't trust herself if she was near him.

With that thought, she began to undress to take her shower. She definitely needed one to ease the tension in her shoulders.

This was going to be another sleepless night.

The next morning, she got up early, and got ready to leave for school. She arrived half an hour earlier than usual, only because she couldn't bear to linger in her flat. She simply forbade herself to think about the afternoon ahead. She arranged the flowers she had brought with her in a vase, and then started to wipe the back board with a wet towel (even though it was perfectly useless, the cleaner women having done it an hour before. But she did not care; anything to keep her busy was welcome).

The first pupil arrived.

- Hellos miss!

- Good morning Mindy! And how are you today?

- Very well thank you. I brought you this! She handed Maria a drawing.

- Oh, it's beautiful sweetheart! Is this me? She pointed to a woman on the piece of paper, with a rather large head and large hands, but a small body. Only the short yellow hair could bring out a small resemblance to the young woman.

- Yes! And these (she pointed out to the other people who looked just as funny as Maria's portrait) are the other pupils. This is Fanny, and this is Emma, and that's Marcus.

- It's lovely dear. Why don't we put it up on the wall so your friends can see what a wonderful artist you are?

The little girl's eyes light up with delight at the compliment.

Soon all the other children arrived, and Maria could start her class.

The morning flew by very quickly (too quickly to Maria's liking).

- All right children, you may all go home for lunch!

All the little heads ran out of the class, talking animatedly.

Amanda, Maria's colleague and friend, opened the door of the class room.

- Maria! Aren't you coming to eat lunch with us?

Maria, who had been sitting at her desk, deep in thought, for ten whole minutes looked up, surprised, to see who was talking.

- Oh, hello Amanda. No thank you, actually I'm not really hungry.

- Are you sure you're alright dear? You look pale.

- I'm fine, don't worry, I'm just tired that's all, she lied.

- Alright then. If you change your mind, I'm downstairs with the other teachers.

- Thanks.

She does look funny, Amanda thought to herself. She's usually so cheerful. Ah, well, I forgot she went out with Edward yesterday. She must be tired, yes, that must be it. This reminds me I mustn't forget to ask her how the evening went. Reassured by these thoughts, she headed down for lunch.

The afternoon went as quickly as the morning had. And soon, it was time to go. Maria wrote down the children's homework on the black board (Write five sentences using the present and five sentences using the past about your family, or your holidays. Try using as many different verbs as you can). She watched with a smile the twenty little heads, copying down the words with care in their copy books.

- See you all tomorrow! Oh, and Matthew sweetie, do try not to forget to bring your schoolbag next time.

- Yes miss.

- Bye everyone!

- Bye!

She slowly gathered her things, and checked one last time if the room was tidy before heading outside.

Fritz, Edward's chauffeur, was waiting in front of the school to escort Maria to the Von Trapp villa.

- Good afternoon miss.

- Good afternoon Fritz.

- I am to bring you to Salzburg.

And with that, he opened the passenger's seat for Maria.

- Yes, thank you Fritz.

- Your welcome miss.

The weather was beautiful. Summer was approaching. The trees were covered with lovely leafs; wild flowers had grown along the road, leaving a sweet smell in the air. Maria opened the window. She suddenly needed fresh air, for her breathing had become somehow difficult. Looking out, a flow of memories came rushing back in her mind. There was the market place, where she had brought the children to buy food for the picnic they were having in the mountains. Oh, how much she had missed the mountains. Oh, and there was the fountain on the main square. She laughed at the memory of Kurt splashing water on Louisa, during one of their outings. Louisa, to retaliate had pushed him right into the fountain. The face he had put on! Oh it had been priceless!

But before she knew it they were now crossing the gates of the villa. She could see Marta and Gretl who had been waiting on the doorsteps for her. They came running back in shouting at the top of their longs:

- She's here! Fraulein Maria's here! Father! Liesl, Louisa, Kurt! Friedrich, Brigitta!

Gretl came running right into Liesl, and lost her balance. Liesl caught her just in time before she hit the hard marble floor.

- Careful Gretl. You wouldn't want to break a leg before Maria gets here would you?

She laughed at her little sisters' enthusiasm. She couldn't remember them being this happy since… Well actually since Maria had fled the house.

- Liesl where's father? Marta asked. Maria's here!

- He's in his study. He had to make an important phone call. But don't worry; he'll be coming down soon. Come on let's join everybody.

She took both her sisters by the hand and led them outside, where all the rest of her siblings had gathered.

- Hello Marta, Gretl. Oh, and Liesl, how much you've grown! Maria exclaimed.

The two little girls came running into her open arms, and she kissed them both on the top of their heads.

- Oh fraulein Maria, I'm so glad to see you, said Liesl.

- So am I darling. I missed you all so much!

All the excited children dragged Maria inside, all laughing and talking at the same time.

From his window, the captain had witnessed this touching scene with a smile on his lips. Now was time to go down and meet Maria. He closed his eyes for a few minutes trying to calm down and headed downstairs where all the commotion was coming from.

They were all in the sitting room, Maria talking about a memory of Louisa, who had once caught a mouse, and had let go of it in the boys' bedroom.

- So we spent the whole afternoon, Brigitta, Liesl, and me trying to catch it because you boys were frightened of it, she finished.

- We were not, Fredrich defended himself. It's just that…, well…, we were busy doing something else!

- If I remember correctly, you were too busy hiding in your little sister's bedroom, pretending to read her a book while she was fast asleep, snoring in her bed, the captain said with a smile.

- I don't snore! Gretl exclaimed, sulking slightly.

They all laughed. As for Maria, she just stared at him.

- Good evening Captain, she finally managed to say.

- Good evening Maria, he answered, staring right into her eyes.

She blushed slightly, and quickly brought back her attention to the children. When had he started to call her Maria, she wondered in astonishment?

- Children, how about a little game of hide and seek before dinner, the captain proposed, clapping his hands together.

- Yeah!!! They all shouted.

- The last one outside is a chicken! Shouted Kurt.

They all ran into the garden, leaving Georg and Maria alone in the sitting room.

- Hem, isn't the baroness coming? She asked embarrassed.

- The baroness? Oh, you mean Elsa?

- Yes.

- Didn't the children tell you?

- Tell me what?

- Well she left the night of the party. The night you went back to the convent, he added, looking at her attentively.

Maria was suddenly speechless.

- Yes, we both realised that it was never meant to be. You see, you can't marry someone when you're in…

He stopped just in time, realising what he had just been about to say.

- Yes? Maria was now looking at him for the first time since she had arrived.

- Well, we didn't love each other the way we were supposed to, he added quickly.

- Oh, I see, was all she managed to say.

- Come on lets hurry, if we don't want to spend the night outside looking for them. That is, if you are up to it of course, Georg said, desperate to avoid the topic they had started.

- If you are, then so am I!

- I see the children haven't exhausted you yet, he said laughing. Shall we?

And with that, they left the room. Maria had to force herself to keep her smile on her face. One thought kept coming back to her: the baroness was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 20th Century Fox, The Sound of Music, or any of its characters.

Author's note: Thank you so much to _foreverliesl28,_ _vixen159_; _Fugue _and _Elledreamer _for their lovely reviews on chapter 4. _Vixen159_: you don't have to worry; this story will have a happy ending for both Georg and Maria!

Now enjoy, and review!!!!!!!

They played together in the park for an hour, having great fun. The little ones had decided they wanted Maria to hide with them, so Georg and Fredrich were left to find them.

"Gretl, sweetheart, do try not to move too much, or else you'll give our hiding place away." whispered Maria, who was hiding behind a large tree, trying to calm Gretl down.

"Too late girls! I found you!" shouted the captain.

"Quick Maria, run!!" cried Marta. The little girls each took Maria by the hand and started running across the lawn, as fast as their short legs would permit them. The captain pretended to chase them, but in fact wasn't running fast enough, to give his younger daughters the impression that they were escaping him.

"Not so fast, I got you!" Fredrich was now blocking their way.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Brigitta called after him.

"All right!" And he left them to chase her.

"Now, who's left to find?"

"No one father, everyone was caught", answered Liesl.

They all had bright red faces from the running, and were panting.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!"

"You haven't changed one bit Kurt!" Maria said laughing.

"All right, everyone in to get their supper!"

They all raced back in. Maria and Liesl, arms around each other's shoulders, were the last ones left in the garden.

"I really missed talking to you fraulein Maria!"

"Liesl, I'm not your governess anymore, you can call me Maria, she smiled gently, and so have I darling. But you know what would be great? For you to come to my apartment some time, so we can have a little chat like we used to."

"Oh, that would be wonderful frau.., eh I mean Maria!"

"She really does need someone to talk to" thought Maria. After all, she's not a child anymore.

They both entered the house, Liesl grinning broadly.

After Maria said the graces, they started their meal, happily, the outdoor activity having built up their appetite.

Except Maria, who was playing with her food, not really eating anything at all.

The captain was casting her silent glances. But she didn't notice it, too absorbed in her own thoughts.

"What do you think about it Maria?"asked Brigitta.

Maria snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry darling, what did you say?"

"Do you want to come back tomorrow after school? We could go to the mountains."

"I'm sorry Brigitta, but I promised Edward I was going to go to town with him tomorrow." she said avoiding the Captain's eyes.

He tensed slightly at the mention of his name.

"Oh!" sighted Brigitta, looking very disappointed.

"How about next week? We could have a picnic on Saturday if you like."

"Yeh!!!" Everyone shouted.

"That is, if you agree captain." She looked at him shyly.

"Of course you may. Now children, tomorrow is a school day, so you should all go to bed now. And Brigitta, darling!"

"Yes, father?"

"Do try not to read all night this time."

"Yes father."

"Will you sing us something before we go to sleep, Maria? Asked Gretl.

"Of course sweetheart! Come on, I'll go upstairs with you."

"You don't have to Maria."said Georg.

"But I want to Captain, it's my pleasure!" she answered with a sweet smile.

Maria took Marta and Gretl by the hand, and they all followed her upstairs. The bigger ones each went to their rooms, and Maria helped the two little girls to get undress and put on their pyjamas. After they had washed their faces and teeth, they climbed in their beds, and Maria sat at the end of Marta's bed. "All right, darlings, what do you want me to sing?"

"Edelweiss! And father, will you sing with Maria please?" Marta asked, hope filling her eyes.

Maria turned around to see the captain leaning against the door, watching them with a smile. "Of course I will, if Maria doesn't mind."

"I don't mind" she said in a small voice. Oh why did he have to come upstairs?

He entered the room, and sat on Gretl's bed, very near to where Maria was sitting. Too near, she thought. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She looked away, trying to concentrate on something else.

The captain took Gretl's hand in his, and began to hum Edelweiss. Soon, he was followed by Maria's voice, who matched his beautifully. Georg couldn't remember having heard something quite as beautiful as the sound of her voice. At that moment, he felt lost, completely and effortlessly lost under her spell. Slowly, Maria looked up to see the captain staring at her. There was something in his look that made her shiver. He seemed to be trying to tell her something, like a silent prayer.

When the song finally ended, Marta and Gretl were fast asleep. The captain slowly let go of Gretl's hand, and browshed a few strand hair off her face before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Maria looked at this fatherly gesture with tenderness. What a good father he was to his children, she thought. She could see the love radiating from him, and felt somehow sad. She didn't really understand why, but seeing this display of affection made her nostalgic. She looked away, feeling that if she didn't, tears that had been threatening to fall all afternoon would soon spill out, and she would not be able to contain them any longer. She bent down to kiss Marta gently, not to wake her up, but the little girl encircled her arms around her neck. Maria felt her heart melt. After all I've done, she thought, those children still love me. "I love you Marta" she whispered.

"I love you too Maria", responded a half sleeping Marta.

She then went to Gretl's bed and kissed her lightly on the top of her head, and gently stroke her face before joining the captain, who was waiting for her at the bedroom door.

"They were both exhausted from today's activity" he told Maria after they had said goodnight to all the children. "The children really missed you, you know."

"So did I, more than you'll ever know." She said with a note of regret in her voice.

Suddenly, he felt the need to prolong this evening in her company for as long as he could. "Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden? The night is warm."

"Of course I will Captain.» she answered before she could stop herself. "What am I doing! This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid all afternoon." But she knew that she could not resist him.

They walked side by side, in silence for a while. They stopped in front of the lake and Maria put her arms on the gates and just stared at the scenery. The moon rays gently caressing her face and the wind lightly playing in her hair made her look surreal. Georg lost himself in her contemplation. He had never seen her looking so beautiful than at this precise moment.

"You know, I really love this time of day, she said, still staring at the dark waters. The end of the day, and the begging of a new one approaching. It's so peaceful here, you could almost hear the other one's heartbeats" she laughed.

"Thank got she can't hear mine", he taught, for his heart was beating quite fast at that moment.

"Maria, I…"

"Yes?" She looked up at him eagerly.

"Um, are you cold?"

"Only a small bit. I forgot my jacket inside", she replied, somewhat disappointed, and feeling guilty for it. In fact, she hadn't realised that she was shaking slightly; she only only wearing a light blue summer dress, and the wind was beggining to blow harder.

"Here.» and he took off his jacket to cover her shoulders with it. But he didn't let go of her immediately, leaving his hands on top of her shoulders.They stared at each other. They were inches apart. He could smell her sweet perfume. It was intoxicating. It would be so easy to just bend down and touch her lips... Slowly, he approached his face from hers. She was looking at him, not able to breath, or move anymore, having lost complete control over her body.

They were just about to kiss, when…

"Maria! Where are you?!"

"Edward!" She quickly backed away, guilt washing over her face.

Georg could only look at her.

"I better go now."

"Yes" he finally managed to say. She handed him his coat, avoiding his look.

"No, keep it until you're back in the house." She nodded, and without a word ran away, eager to add as much distance between him as she could.

The captain just stared at her retreating form until she was not visible any longer; a mixture of fear and hope forming in his mind. Had he been dreaming, or had she been responding to him? Was there still hope for him, or was he already too late?

"I can't lose her. I can't! I'm only asking you for one last chance, one last chance to do the right thing, and that is all" he prayed out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Sound of music, shit, shit ,shit!!!

Thank you so much to _Foreverliesl28 _and _9999_ for their encouragements on chapter 5. You kept me motivated to write! Where are my other reviews? Lol. Please keep them up, or else, I won't manage to finish this story without your support!

Now on with the story! Enjoy! And comment!

* * *

A few weeks went by. The summer had finally arrived.

Maria spent quite a lot of time with the Von Trapp family, now that they had found each other again. They went on picnics in the mountains together, they went on bike rides, on boat rides, and they lingered in town together. They simply had fun. Edward accompanied them on several of their outings. Even though it was hard to admit for Georg, he had to agree that Edward, despite the fact that he was engaged to Maria (and therefore prevented Georg to enjoy his company as much as he would have if that had not been the case) was a nice guy. He was interesting to talk to. He knew a lot of things about politics, history, even nature. He was curious of everything, and enjoyed the children's company, as much as they did his.

He was always eager to have conversations with Georg, and always wanted to learn more of the navy, or Georg's view on politics. He admired this sea captain, his knowledge, his vision of life, and envied his confidence, the way he always spoke his mind, not being afraid to say what he thought was right.

Maria did not really feel so at ease when both Edward and Georg were there, but tried not to show it. When Edward could not come on one of their "family outings" because he had some business to attend to, things seemed so much easier between her and the captain. Less strained. They would then talk about anything and everything, share jokes together, share their hopes, their dreams, and their sorrows.

Georg talked about Agathe, something he had never done with anybody since her death.

"She loved the children so much, she was so proud of them", he told her one day they were in the mountains, having a picnic. They were both sitting on a cover they had spread on the floor; the remainings of the picnic they had eaten surrounding them.

It was a lovely day, sunny, no clouds visible in the sky. It wasn't too hot, a cool and refreshing breeze made them keep their sweaters on. The perfect day for a picnic.

The children were playing a game of chasing each other, and had left the two adults to themselves for a while. Edward was out on business in town. They could speak to each other in peace.

"What was she like?" Maria asked shyly, not sure if he felt like perusing this conversation further with her.

Georg looked at her and smiled warmly. He didn't know why, but he felt better sharing this with her. Like if a weight was being lifted off of his heart at the same time as the words came out.

"She was such a nice person. Very quiet and reserved, but we could talk about everything together. I met her when I wasn't even a sea captain yet. I'll always remember that day. It was in the morning, at a market place. She was buying flowers for someone. And she dropped her purse in the street. I picked it up and ran after her. When we looked into each other's eyes, it was like the world stopped turning. We didn't even know each other, but we felt an attracted. I don't know how to explain it."

Maria watched him with sadness. "It must be hard to lose someone you really care for", she finally said quietly.

"Yes it is. But then you learn to live with it. It takes time, but you manage. And after a while, you begin to accept the reality, and try to remember the good times you had with that person, and thank God for every minute he left you to spend with her."

"It's wonderful to hear you say that. I don't know if I would have handled it as well as you." She said thoughtful.

"Well, as you very well know, I didn't really handle it properly until you came into my life. And I thank you for that. I owe it all to you Maria," he said, taking her hand in his. If it weren't' for you, I would still be running my house like one of my ships, not knowing my children at all. You thought me how to love again."

Indeed she had. Not only had she brought back the love he felt for his children, but she had shown him that he could still love another woman, as he had Agathe. Maybe even more than he had loved Agathe. And for that, he would always thank God to have brought Maria in his life.

They just held each other's hand in silence, enjoying the simple and comforting touch. Neither felt like breaking the connection.

"Father! Maria! Come on with us! We want to play tag with you, it's much more fun if your there! And perhaps it will stop Fredrich and Kurt from cheating", Louisa shouted.

"We don't cheat; you're just a bad loser! Answered Kurt.

"Oh yeh?"

"Yeh right! Loser!" both the boys answered her at the same time.

But before they knew it, Louisa was running towards them to give them a piece of her mind.

The moment was lost. Maria let go of Geog's hand. And backed away slightly, feeling uncomfortable by their sudden closeness. Georg sighted.

"How about we run after those children to calm them down before a fight starts?"

"All right. I'll race you down the hill! she shouted, and sprinted down the hill after the children, laughing.

He smiled and ran after her. After all, he was not going to let her win that easy!

* * *

The wedding was approaching, and Maria felt more and more worried. Worried about her future. She did not know where she stood anymore. As the days past, she felt her feelings for Georg rise more and more at an alarming rate. She felt dishonest to Edward for enjoying Georg's company so much, but at the same time, she still loved Edward. She did, right? She loved him, for that she was sure, but she was not completely and utterly in love with him. To love someone and to be **in **love with someone are two very different things. Maria was well aware of that. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach that did not leave her any more; a sort of pain from the stress and the worries.

She knew that Edward loved her, or was truly in love with her, as for the Captain, she had no idea what he felt for her. Sometimes, when they caught each other's eyes, she could see something; something that she did not really know what to name. But seconds after, it was gone, as quick as a click of fingers.

When they were alone, taking a walk in the garden or something, he always seemed to want to tell her something, but then seemed to reconsider.

She hadn't forgotten the night, a few weeks ago, when they had nearly kissed. She could hit herself for thinking about it so often, but they really had nearly done it, right? Oh, she hated herself! She felt so dishonest to feel this way!

Only a person who has already been in the same situation as her, trapped between the love you share for two different people, can really understand how she could possibly feel. It is an awful feeling of guilt, and anger for oneself that lingers. Uncertainty. Shame. Fear. Those were Maria's feelings in those days.

She could not break Edward's heart. She could never live with herself if she did. He had done so much for her. Especially at that period, when she had been completely friendless, lost, scared, and so unsure of her future. But he had given her hope. He had helped her to heal the wound that had been formed in her heart. The wound unconsciously made by Georg, and that he had began to reopen the day she had met him again, after eight months, in the restaurant.

For Edward, it was a completely different matter. As the days went by, he felt his love for Maria grow more and more, not that he would have thought it possible, because he had loved her so much already. The way she was with the children, especially with the two little ones, made him see what a wonderful mother she would become. Even the other children were completely taken with her. She had a special relationship with each one of them, and each one felt special in her eyes. She could talk for hours with Liesl, more like best friends would (since there was only four years of difference between the two). She would talk about books she read with Brigitta, she would race in the mountains with the boys and Louisa (Louisa being more of a tomboy, could not stand to stay still and quietly read a book, or play cards). She would sing to the little ones, or play dolls…

He could also see that she got on pretty well with the captain, but that did not really bother him. Anyone who met Maria couldn't help to want to know her better, and be straight away taken with her. She was never in a bad mood, she was always singing and laughing, well not so much as she used to these days. "Probably because of the wedding" he thought. She must be excited but stressed as well" He sure was. It was an important commitment, and he couldn't' wait to spend the rest of his life at her side.

As for the Captain, he felt as lost as Maria was. How many times had he rehearsed what he wanted to say to her? How many nights had he spent wondering if he had the right to formulate those words to her? He felt he was in an impasse, and did not know how to behave anymore. The only thing he was sure of was that Maria was the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The only person he wanted to wake up in the morning with, her face, her smile, being the first memory of the day to begin.

He was **in** love with her. Completely and utterly** in** love with her.

...So what do you think? Should I keep writing more?...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Sound of Music, or it's wonderful characters.

Author's notes: Thank you again to the wonderful reviews you sent me! I'm trying to write as much as I can because unfortunately, the holidays are soon over. School is starting next week, and I won't have much time to write! I already started chapter 8, so if you review, I'll try to update tomorrow!

PS: Guys, do not worry, Maria and Georg are going to get together, i would not have the heart to keep them apart!

Now on with the show!

* * *

"It's tradition in the family to buy the wedding dress at _Cala's_ my dear", Julia Dessera said to Maria.

Maria and Edward were at the table, having dinner at his parent's mansion. They were only one week and a half from the wedding day now.

"And we all know how important the wedding dress is, she continued, and I would like to offer it to you as my personal wedding present. Please, say you accept! It would make me so happy!"

Edward looked at Maria with pleading eyes. He knew Maria had gotten her mother's old wedding dress modified to fit her, and that she was thinking about wearing it, but he also knew that when his mother had an idea in her head, she could become impossible if something came in her way.

"Of course I accept", Maria said, smiling. She didn't want to hurt the older woman's feelings. And anyway, she didn't really care what she was going to wear the day of the wedding anymore. Everything seemed to have lost its importance in her eyes.

"I am very grateful for all you've done for me, Maria continued, and I would be honoured if you would accompany me to select it.

"Oh, Maria! I would simply love to!" and Julia, so excited about the prospect, rambled trough out the meal about wedding dresses, the shapes, the colours, etc…

Maria pretended to listen, but her thoughts were else where. She wished the days would lengthen so that she wouldn't have to worry about her future or whether she was making the right decision or not. She felt tired.

Edward took her hand under the table, and squeezed it, a small gesture to thank her for not upsetting his mother.

Later in the car, on the way to her apartment, he asked her if she was okay with the wedding dress decision.

"I know you wanted to wear your mother's one. I'm really sorry for the fact that she imposed her decision."

"It's all right darling, she didn't. If it makes her feel happy, than it's fine with me. After all, I owe her this much."

"Maria, you don't owe anything to anyone, I thought I made that clear", he reprimanded her gently.

They were now parked in front of her apartment. He got out of the car to open the door to let her out.

"Maria, my love, are you sure you're all right? "He asked her, when she took his arm, and climbed out of the car.

"Of course darling. Why do you ask?"

They began to walk arms in arms towards the front door of the building.

"Well, you seem so far away these days. I don't know, it seems you're preoccupied with something.

"Oh?" she lied.

"Well yes." He stopped walking, and looked at her her straight in the eyes. "Maria, my love, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know darling, she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. I'm just tired, I guess. And stressed about the wedding"

What a liar I make, she told herself. Why can't I be truthful to him? Why do I always have to lie? I don't deserve him! She felt so horrible, she hated herself.

"Do you want to come up?" Maria asked, after a few seconds of silence, trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

But he knew she needed to be alone tonight.

"No darling, don't worry, you need to rest. After all, you have a big day ahead tomorrow. You're getting your dress with mother, and I can already tell you, it's going to be tiring!» he said, laughing gently.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so comprehensive and for bearing with me all day." She sighted.

"Maria, you're not a burden! I don't want to hear you say such things!"

He took her hands in his, and brought them to his lips.

"I love you Maria Rainier"

Thankfully for her, he did not wait for her answer, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, after your shopping expedition?"

"Of course."

"Good night my love, and rest well, you need it."

"Goodnight Edward, see you tomorrow." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and entered the building.

He waited until he could see the lights turned on, and went back to the car. He knew she was stressed about the wedding, but he was beginning to believe it went deeper than that.

He loved her, that he was sure of, but would she really be happy with him?

The only thing he wanted, was her happiness.

All right review, please!!!!

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of music! How many times do I have to say that?!

Author's note: Prepare yourselves for this one guys, I think some people will enjoy it!

Thanks a lot to _9999,_ and _Elledreamer_ for their reviews on chapter 7. _9999_, I hope this is long enough for you, lol.

Now guys, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't send you the next chapter! Lol, of course I will, but please, do review because I'm spending a lot of time writing this ( I woke up at seveen in the morning just to finish it and post it this morning! Seven o clock is early on a sunday!), and I want to know if you enjoy it or not!

Now read, and review!

* * *

That was it! The wedding was in tow days! 

The fitting of the wedding dress was the last urgent thing that needed to be done. In fact, Maria had not really had to prepare anything for the wedding, because Edward's parents, especially his mother had insisted to prepare everything: the flowers, the reception, (which was going to take place in Edward's parent's mansion in Salzburg), the guest lists…. The only thing Maria had insisted upon was that the ceremony takes place at the convent, where she had spent so many years, when she had wanted to become a nun. Apart from that, Maria did not really feel like worrying about the rest, she had enough worries not to add the business of preparing the wedding. She knew she had to go through with it, but felt sick with guilt. She knew in her heart she might be making a mistake, but she couldn't back away now. It was too late.

She couldn't betray Edward.

Maria's small guest list only included a far away cousin, that lived in Germany with his wife and children (he was the only relative she had now, both her parents being dead), two colleagues from the school, and of course the whole of the Von Trapp family.

Days past at an alarming speed, and…That was it! The wedding was going to take place after tomorrow!

That afternoon, Maria asked Liesl to go to town with her to the dress shop for her final wedding dress fitting.

"You really want me to come with you to give you my advice?"

"Of course darling! I really want you to tell me what you think! And I want you to try on your bridel's maid dress, and tell me if you like it." Answered Maria, smiling.

"My what?"

"Well, I should have asked you before, but better late than never! Liesl, do you want to be my made of honour?"

"Oh Maria!" Tears were starting to form in Liesl's eyes. I'd be honoured!"

She gave Maria a big hug.

"Thank you Liesl." Tears were forming in Maria's eyes to now. I don't know how I would get through this day if you weren't there by my side!"

They left Maria's apartment, where they had had lunch together, to walk to the shop which was in the heart of town, not even ten minutes away from her flat.

It was a Thursday afternoon, and every Thursdays since the beginning of the summer, they ate lunch together, and spent part of the afternoon, just the two of them. It was their special day together. And Liesl just would not miss it for the world. She was so glad to have someone to talk to, an adult, and women she could confide to. She had missed having a mother to share her joys, her sorrows, her fears. But in the person of Maria, she had found all this again. And now, she was going to lose her in two small days!

"Liesl, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Maria said after a while. She felt something was bothering her. She did not need Liesl to say anything; she could just feel it when the young women was happy, or when she was sad. She knew her so well, as if she was her own daughter.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said, avoiding Maria's questioning stares.

"Liesl, you know you can tell me anything, darling. I'm here whenever you want to talk, and don't you forget it." she told her, taking her by the shoulder to comfort her.

"It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Well, in two days, you'll be married, and well.."

She didn't need Liesl to finish her sentence to understand what was bothering her.

"Liesl, listen to me. I might have less time in the future, but it doesn't mean that we won't see each other anymore! I'll always be there for you and your brothers and sisters. You, all of you are the family I never had. And nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, no even the fact that I'm married!"

"Oh, Maria!"

Maria held a weeping Liesl in her arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't get used to the idea of not seeing you every day. But thank you for what you said, it means a lot to hear you say it!"

"I'm going to miss all of you so much to! But we will try to see each other as much as we can! Don't worry, darling!" Maria was trying to comfort Liesl as much as herself, and she felt her vision starting to blur to.

Liesl dried her tears, and Maria tried to show a happy face. But deep inside, her heart was aching. How was she going to manage not to see those children as much as she did now? They were like her own flesh and blood!

They walked in the streets of Salzburg trying to cheer each other up, by talking about everything and anything.

Soon they arrived at the wedding dress 'shop. It was a very expensive shop, too luxurious in Maria's opinion.

"I came to choose my dress here with Edward's mother", she said, while opening the door of the shop.

"Oh my!" Liesl stopped dead in her tracks, looking admiringly around her.

The shop had three stores, that were all filled with beautiful wedding gowns. Liesl could not decide which dress was the most beautiful.

Maria smiled at her, remembering what she had felt like when she had entered the store for the first time, accompanied by her soon to be mother-in-law...

A middle aged woman, looking very elegant and sophisticated, came to welcome them.

"Good afternoon ladies. Miss Rainier, your dress is ready for the fitting. If you would care to follow me?"

They followed the saleswoman to a large room at the bottom of the shop. This room was filled with beautiful gold mirrors. Every inch of the wall was covered with them. In the middle of the room, was a white platform, half of it was hidden behind a cream colored curtain, while on the other half was placed another silver mirror, higher than the women, and more beautiful than the other mirrors.

Liesl opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Close your mouth Liesl, we are not a cut fish!" Maria laughed.

The women brought them two chairs to sit in while they were waiting for the dress to be brought to them.

"There it is!" the woman said smiling, while her assistant crossed the room, carrying the dress in her arms as if it was a very fragile and rare work of art.

It was the most beautiful dress Liesl had ever seen. It was a strapless taffeta gown with asymmetrical beading on the bodice and skirt. And it had a very long veil to go with it.

Maria went behind the curtain to put on the gown. She came out moments later, looking absolutely fabulous. She looked like white angel. Her lovely short blond hair was shining with the sun light filtering from the near window, which made her look angelic, all dressed in white

"Maria, it's perfect!" Liesl exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a very nice dress." She smiled

"Nice? It's a dream dress! I want the same one for my wedding!"

"Well, if it's still in good shape for this day, I'll give it to you then, Maria laughed.

"Thank you so much!"

After the fitting, Maria drove Liesl back to the villa, and then headed to Annie's house, her work colleague and friend. Annie had made Maria promise her to come to her house as soon as she got the dress ready, to show it to her.

When she finally arrived to her apartment, it was eleven o clock in the evening. Annie had dropped her by car, so she wouldn't have to walk back alone in the dark. She had eaten at her friend's house for dinner, which she had not planned. Despite her tiredness, Maria had accepted, not really wanting to go back to her flat, alone. She feared being left alone. Being alone meant she had time to think, and thinking was something she tried to avoid doing at the moment. They had talked about the wedding all evening. Annie was really excited about it, and she had been ecstatic when she had seen Maria in the dress.

"Oh my goodness! You look fabulous! I've never seen a more beautiful dress in all my life, or a prettier bride-to-be! » Annie had cried out.

Maria could only give her a small smile, and pretend to be as excited as her friend was. It seemed to Maria that the world wad upside down, and that Annie was the one getting married the day after tomorrow, not her.

While thinking about all the things which had to be done tomorrow, she climbed the stairs of the building two at a time, to enter her apartment. But she stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was sitting on the floor, in front of her door. There was no light on, and she couldn't see the person's face. She approached cautiously, trying to overcome her fear.

"Georg!"she cried out in astonishment.

Sitting on her front door was the captain.

"What are you doing here at this time of night? Are the children alright? Did something happen? "She feared the worst.

"Hello Maria, he said in hoarse voice, while getting up. I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Did something happen to the children?"she asked again, not having been relieved from her fears.

"No they're all fine, don't worry."

She let out a sigh of relief. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her now. What could he possibly have to say to her, that it couldn't wait tomorrow?

She opened her door, and let him in. They entered in the sitting room.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?" she asked, while putting away her purchases in the nearest cupboard. How ironic! There she was, putting away her wedding dress, while the man she truly……. (she couldn't' manage to use this word), was there, in her apartment.

"Coffee would be great."

"Make yourself comfortable, while I get us some coffee."

She left the sitting room to go to the kitchen, and he was left alone. He looked about him. Her flat wasn't big, but it was cosy, and pretty he taught.

He moved her guitar that was left on the sofa, and sat down. Yes, he taught, it was a nice place, bright, sweet, and comforting.

He took a picture of Maria and the children that was on the small table, in front of the sofa. They really looked like a family! He could see the love shining in his children's eyes. They were surrounding Maria, who was carrying a smiling Gretl in her arms. This picture had been taken a few weeks ago, in front of the lake, at the villa. . He caressed it lightly.

She arrived a few minutes later, holding two steaming cups of coffe on a tray that she placed on the small table in front of him. He put the picture quickly back on the table. She smiled seeing the picture.

"Milk?"

"No thank you, it's perfect like that."

She handed him the cup, but he didn't take it by the handle, and he let out a small yelp of pain. He quickly put it down on the table, the heat burning his hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I should have warned you it was boiling! I'll get you some ice."

She started to get up, but he was faster than her and grabbed her hand. She stared at his hand holding hers.

"No, please, stay."

She slowly sat back down on her chair, near the sofa, not knowing what to expect.

"Maria, I…"

"Yes?" she said slowly.

"I need to talk to you."

He was looking strange, hesitant, and unsure, not like him at all.

"I need to talk to you." He said, looking in her eyes, seeking the courage to continue.

Maria had to remember to breath.

"I can't pretend anymore, he began, I can't stay quiet anylonger, I need to tell you this, or else, I'll never forgive myself not to have said it, when I still could."

She was just paralysed. Was he trying to say, what she had longed to hear him say for so long?

"Maria, I love you."he finally managed.

She couldn't speak, her voice was gone.

Georg had to force himself to continue. This was the last chance he was going to get to say what he truly felt for her.

"I know this is not what you would wish to hear, but I can't hide it any longer. Maria, I've loved you since the first night you came into my life. You are my world. I need you in my life."

He approached her very slowly. She knew she had to back away, but she couldn't move any more. She was sure if she tried to get up, she would collapse.

"Maria, I love you." He whispered again, taking her beautiful face in his hands. She closed her eyes. "God, I beg you, help me! She prayed in a silence.

Gently, he placed a kiss on her lips. At that moment, Maria forgot everything. There was no Edward, no wedding, nothing. She was completely lost in the sweetness of their first shared kiss. Electricity shot through their bodies. He deepened the kiss. Maria responded by encircling her arms around his neck, to get him closer to her. She had never felt anything like that. She had never felt so alive, so wonderfully free in all her life. She was in heaven.

"Now wait a second, what am I doing!!!!" a voice screamed in her head

She suddenly broke the kiss. She stood up quickly and put her hand on her mouth, in horror.

So? What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own the Sound of Music, or the characters.

Author's note: Hi guys! It's me again! I decided to update one more chapter before this week-end! Yeh, school is starting again on Wednesday, and I know I won't update at least before Friday or Saturday, but don't worry, you will read chapter 10 this WE! Now please, I made an effort to update quickly for you, so in return, if you could surprise me with your comments, it would be sooooooooo kind of you!

Also, please forgive my spelling mistakes, I am aware that there are loads, and the more I reread the chapters I sent, the more I am horrified by them. But it's because I want to update quickly, so it's the price to pay!

One last thing: guys, you don't have to worry, I know were this story is going, so bare with me a little longer, the ending is a happy one!

I want to thank _foreverliesl28_, _9999_, _megs_, _ms fancy_ and _emma_ for their lovely reviews! This is for you guys!

Now, enjoy, and comment!

* * *

"Maria, I'm sorry."

But she was too horrified by what had just happened, to be able to talk.

"Maria, talk to me! Please!" he urged her.

But she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry", he finally said, hearing no reply from her. "But I wouldn't have done it if I knew in my heart, that you didn't feel something for me. Now all you have to say is "_Georg, I don't love you._" And I swear, I will leave this room, and never mention it to you again. Go on, say it!" He had to know, he had to hear it from her voice, even if it hurt, it was better than not knowing. He approached her. She backed away, but he continued to walk towards her, until she was stock against the wall, trapped. "Say it!"

"Georg, she chocked; I can't, please!" she begged.

"Why can't you be honest with me? Or with yourself for that matter!" Why did she have to so stubborn! He was beginning to lose patience.

"Maria, listen to me, you can't marry someone if you have any doubts. Don't you understand?! You will regret it your whole life! How do you think you will feel, waking up every morning, thinking you might have made a mistake? Believe me, it will eventually destroy you!"

"How can you make things sound so easy when it's not!, she shouted, the fears and uncertainties she had held inside of her for months spilled out taking the form of anger."How can you possibly understand what it's like to be trapped! How do you think it feels like to know that you're going to marry someone you love, but that you're not in love with, and that the thought of breaking his heart if you don't will break yours as well!! I can't do that to him! I would not be able to live with myself f I did!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"You can't run away from your feelings all you're life Maria! "He was angry with her. How could he make her see sense?

"It's easy for you to say! You're not in the same situation as me! She shot back, through her tears.

"Do you love me?" he asked, in a quieter tone.

"How can you ask me that?! It is none of your business!" She shouted.

Why couldn't he just leave her be?!

"Maria, he calmly answered, it is my business. As I told you before, I love you. I had hoped you understood that, or did I not make myself clear enough? Now, do you love me? It's a simple question. I don't even have to hear you say it, you can nod your head if you like."

Oh, he was so infuriating!

"I don't wish to discuss my feelings with you! Now, please! she was begging him now, "leave me be!"

"Not before you say it Maria! I have all my time, all night if you wish, but I'm not leaving this place until I get a truthful answer from you!"

"Georg! If you really love me like you said, please, don't ask me that!"

Georg, seeing her distress, took her hand, and squeezed it. "Maria, I hate putting you through this, but in my heart, I feel I have to ask you this. Trust me; I'm doing it for you as much as for me." He said to her, lifting her chin up. He caressed her cheek, ever so lovingly.

Maria closed her eyes. She knew she had to end this as quickly as possible, for she was not going to be able to fight him for long! Her head was getting pretty dizzy, and her vision was blurring.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…", but she did not have time to finish her sentence, she blacked out. Georg caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

He carried her in his arms to the sofa, and laid her gently on it.

"Maria, my love, wake up, tell me you're all right?!" he asked in a very anxious voice. He caressed her face and her hair very gently.

She finally opened her eyes, to see his handsome face, leaning upon hers, looking very worried. She tried to get up, but her vision was still fuzzy, and she moaned.

"No stay still, my love. I will get you a glace of water." He pushed her gently back on the sofa, and hurried to the kitchen to get her a drink.

When he came back, she was sitting up, looking very pale.

"Here, drink this." He handed her the glass, which she took, smiling gratefully, not able to talk yet.

She drank it all. Her throat was still dry, but she felt better. He took it from her and put it on the table.

"Do you want me to get you another one?"

"No, I'm fine", she managed to say.

They looked in each other's eyes, in silence, for what seemed to be ages.

"Georg", she began slowly.

"Yes?"

"I love you" She said, so low, that if he hadn't been so close to her, he would not have heard it.

"Maria!" She had finally said those words to him! He had never heard such sweet words spoken to him before.

"But I can't love you!" she cried out.

"Maria!" he started but was cut off by her.

"No, please, don't. I have to marry Edward. Oh, why did you have to ask me that?!"

She looked so lost, and so frightened, his heart ached to see her in this state. And to think that he was the cause of that!

"Maria, reconsider! "he begged.

"I won't reconsider." She said in a sad but firm voice. "I will marry Edward."

Her heart was bleeding upon saying those words.

"All right." He stood up, and looked at her. His face was sad, but he looked angry with her. "All right! He repeated. "Miss Rainier, (his tone was now cold) I understand what you said to me, and I won't mention this conversation to you again after tonight. You have my word. As I told you earlier, and this is the last time you will hear me say it, I am in love with you. I love you today; I'll love you tomorrow, and for the rest of my life."

She was speechless.

"I did what I came here to say; now I will leave. Please, give my regards to your future husband, and understand that you will not see me the day of the wedding. I apologise in advance, but I am sure you will understand my reasons."

He grabbed his coat, and looked at her one last time. She was looking so sad, so confused. He had to master all his strength not to run to her, take her in his arms, and kiss her passionately.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"_Tell him Maria, tell him you love him_! A voice in her head urged her. "_Don't let him go_!"

But she couldn't manage to say it. She was a coward.

"Goodbye Maria" he whispered sadly. And he left the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Maria collapsed on the couth, crying her heart out.

On his way out, Georg, too overcome by his sadness, had not seen Edward, who was standing in the corridor, paralyzed. He had heard the shouting through the apartment

Edward didn't even stop Georg; he didn't know what to do anymore. He had to talk to Maria! Some explaining was inevitable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the Sound of Music. Maybe someday I will, who knows? Fat chance! Lol.

**Author's Note**: Well, here is the next chapter as I promised you would read this Week-end. Thanks so much to _DragonHuntress, __foreverliesl28, __Alwayshappy__, murieann, __9999 _and_ Kristine _for their reviews on chapter 9. What can I say? Without your support, I would never be able to continue writing this! Now the next chapter should be what you are hopping for (at least what I'm hoping for). So please, review, and I will try to update very very soon.

Now read and enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Edward had been standing in front of the door for ten whole minutes, not really knowing what to do.

For God's sakes! He was supposed to be getting married in a day! What had happened?! Something like an hour ago, everything was fine, he was feeling like the luckiest person on earth; he was finally going to marry his wonderful and beautiful Maria! But what now?

He felt sick to his stomach. He was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

Deep inside, in his heart, he had had to admit to himself that he had seen it coming. He had known since the first day he had met Georg, that something deeper than friendship existed between the captain and Maria. Each time they looked at each other, their eyes sparkled with happiness and hidden love . They didn't need to speak to know exactly what the other one felt. He couldn't do that with Maria, he couldn't really understand her fully. He couldn't detect straight away how she felt, or what she wanted. Georg could, he thought bitterly

Raged surged through his body. Why could Georg do it and not him?! He was sure he loved Maria as much as the captain did! Then why could she not respond to him as she did to the captain?!

One simple answer: she was in love with Georg. His heart was bleeding upon thinking those words in his head. He put his hand on his heart; he could almost feel the pain through his fingers.

He was so angry against the captain, so enraged he started to hit the hard walls surrounding him. He only stopped when his fists were bleeding.

He sat on the floor, panting. He had to do it. He had to break up with Maria, because he knew she would not break off the engagement with him, not to hurt him. He let out a bitter laugh. His heart was already broken anyway.

He loved her, more than he would ever love any other women, he was sure of that. He had dated before Maria, and had enjoyed the company of charming, beautiful, and wealthy women, who had cared for him a lot. But he had waited all his life to meet someone like Maria; to meet his true love.

Now if he could not have Maria's heart, then the one last thing he wanted, was for her be happy, even if it meant being with somebody else. He would not have thought it possible for him to say that, but Maria was worth it.

Slowly, he got up from the floor, and opened the door. It was dark, he couldn't see much. He heard a soft voice coming from the sitting room, and followed the sweet sound.

Maria was cuddle up on the couch. Her arms encircling her legs, she was singing my "favourite sings", while gently rocking herself back and forth, tears streaming down her face. He knew what this song meant for her. She had told him that whenever she felt sad, or discouraged, she sang a song she had made up about all her favourite things. Only Maria would think about such a thing to do in a moment of crises. He had always admired her for that. She said it always made her feel better. But it didn't seem to be working right now.

He was heart broken to see her looking like that. He walked towards her, needing to do something, to wash away the pain he could see so clearly in her eyes and hear in her voice.

She didn't seem to hear him approach, or if she did, she didn't show it. She looked miles away.

He walked next to her, and whispered; "Maria, it's me."

She snapped back to reality, and turned her face to look at him.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried out.

"Maria, darling Maria, it's all right, I'm here now." He said gently while gathering her in his strong arms and hugging her tightly, while she cried her heart out, her face against his comforting chest.

After a while, she stopped crying, it seemed she had no more tears left in her to shed. He kept her in his arms, enjoying the last night he was going to be able to do that.

"Maria, I need to talk to you", he said, reluctantly letting her go of his arms.

She lifted her head up to look at him, fear clearly written in her eyes.

"Maria", he stopped to take a big breath, and then continued. "Maria, I can't marry you."

She looked at him, astonishment and sadness filling her. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She too, felt lost and confused, as much as he did.

"I heard everything tonight. I was in the corridor, when I heard you and the captain shouting through the door", he explained, his voice not sounding angry, just sad and resigned.

She stared at him in horror. What must he be thinking of her?! That she was some kind of whore,that she had been cheating on him all along! Well, she had in a way, but until tonight, she had never been intimate with the captain. Oh god, she felt so ashamed of her! She disgusted herself! She didn't deserve his love, she didn't deserve the captain's love, she didn't deserve anything!

She didn't even deserve to sit next to him! She started to get up, not wanting to contaminate him by their closeness. But he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"No, stay! Maria, you are not in the least to blame. It is my fault."he simply told her.

"Edward!" She started to protest.

How could he think for one moment that he had anything to blame himself for?!

"No, please, let me finish, he begged. She fell silent. "It's my fault in the sense that I knew all along your feelings for the Captain. Well, at least I guessed them the night we met him at the restaurant. The night I saw him for the first time.

She was too astonished to speak. How could he have known then? Could her feelings have shown so clearly on her face? She felt horrid! He had known for ages that she was not being honest with him!

"No don't!" He could clearly see what she was thinking. "Don't blame yourself for it! I know you tried to avoid having those feelings, I know you tried to battle against this love."

"How do you know?!" she said bitterly. "How can you still trust me after tonight?! How can you bare to sit next to me while I haven't been honest with you for months!" she cried.

"I know Maria! I know it because I know you better than you give me credit for!"

"I…"

But he didn't let her finish her sentence. "You are a good person Maria, you are sweet, gentle, considerate, and I know you would never try not to hurt me if you could avoid it."

"Edward! If I really was a good person, I would not have been dishonest with you! I will never forgive myself for it! Never!" Tears were shining in her eyes, making them look like precious stones.

"Maria, listen to me! He urged her. He took her hand in his again. She tried to back away, but he held her tighter.

"I love you! I always have, since the first day I set my eyes on you. But love is not a one way street. I've been selfish to want to keep you for myself when I knew that you didn't feel the same way about me. Don't get me wrong, I know you loved me, but I also know that you were not in love with me, at least not the way I was."

"Edward, I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

"Maria, it's all right. Somehow, as much as it hurts me to tell you all this, I feel lighter. I think we would not have been completely happy together. You, because you would always have had remorses and regrets, and me for not being able to give you all you deserve, and from preventing you to be truly happy. Now, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything! Anything at all!"

"I want you to go find Georg, and tell him that you love him."

"What!"

"That's right! I want you to be happy Maria, even if it's with another man. I couldn't live knowing you were sad. Will you do that for me, Maria?" he was looking at her intently, and what he saw warmed his heart.

She was staring at him, astonishment and hope filling her eyes. Hope. He had not seen this feeling in her for so long!

"Edward, what can I say?" Tears were streaming down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of hope and gratitude.

"Say you will, that's all", he stroke her cheek gently.

"Oh Edward! She hugged him tightly. He buried his face in her hair. Oh, how he was going to miss her!

"How can I ever thank you enough?"

"By being happy."

"But what about you?"she asked breaking the hug to look at him, looking concerned.

"Don't worry about me! I'll survive. Maybe I'll find another Maria in this world. Even though I think I will have trouble finding someone who sings "My favourite things" or who says she has rheumatism at 21 years of age, when she sits on a pinecone! He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you know about that? She asked embarrassed.

"I have my sources."

They both laughed, feeling relieved to have said what was weighting so heavy in their hearts.

"Edward," Maria said after a few minutes of silence, "can we still be friends?" she asked scared to hear his answer.

"How can you ask me a question like that?"

Her lips trembled.

"Of course we can!", he added quickly upon seeing her distress. "I would feel so lost if I couldn't see you again! And it makes me feel better to know you will come to me whenever you're in trouble, that I will be your confident when you are in need of comfort. I would not give this up for the world!"

Her eyes started to water again. How could he be so wonderful? She was so glad not to have lost his friendship! She would never have been completely happy if she had.

He took her again in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. She let herself relax in his embrace, all the stress, the fears, the doubts she had held inside of her for so long had worn her out. She felt happy, but exhausted. She closed her eyes.

He held her tight for a long time, never wanting to let go. She had fallen peacefully asleep in his arms. Now was the time for him to go. He had done what he had to, and even though he still felt a sharp pain in his heart, it would eventually heal. Maybe not straight away, but at least, he would see Maria happy. And that was a comforting feeling.

He took her gently in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. She didn't wake up. He laid her carefully on her bed, and pulled the covers on top of her. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, so peaceful, like an angel. He brushed a few hairs off her forehead. He could still see the traces of her earlier tears on her cheeks. He bent down and kissed her lips lightly for the last time.

"Goodbye my darling Maria, and be happy." He whispered.

He quietly left the room, but before he shut the door he heard Maria whisper: "Thank you."

He smiled and shut the door quietly behind him.

_So, what do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I do not own The Sound of Music, so don't sue me. Peanut is what you will get!

**Author's note: **Hello again! I decided to write this little piece of fic to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me on chapter 10. I wasn't going to write until next Week-end (I'm suppose to be revising for my Maths' test on Friday, yuck!) , but I was so happy that you seemed to enjoy it, that I decided to give you THE chapter you've all been waiting for! In advance, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you will find, but I'm French, and therefore, not perfect in English!

Thanks again to _emma, I luv Julie Andrews, foreverliesl28, 9999, Alwayshappy, murieann, Thoroughly, caldosh, _and_ Kristine_ for their support!

Please continue with your reviews, it's the best thanks you can give me if you enjoy even a little bit my story.

* * *

Georg did not sleep all night. This was it. She was getting married today. He would not go to the wedding, he could not go. Oh, God, it felt like a part of him was dying at the same time as the sun rose slowly in the sky. It was five thirty in the morning. He slowly got up from his desk, where he had been sitting all night, doing nothing, absolutely nothing. He went downstairs, and opened the sitting room door, leading to the garden.

The sky was a lovely red colour. As if it were on fire; a good illustration of what he felt inside of him.

He just walked, walked with no particular aim; right now, nothing really mattered to him anymore.

Maria. How could he possibly live without her? Life seemed unthinkable, without her by his side. How could he possibly contemplate his existence without her in it? She was his future; she held all of his dreams, all of his hopes inside of her. Knowing he would never see her every day, never waking up by her side…

And the children? They would miss her terribly. She was like their mother. She was the only mother Gretl and Marta would ever remember.

His thoughts drifted back to the little conversation he had had with Gretl last night. She had run into his study late that evening, when he had thought everybody was fast asleep. He had been interrupted from his gloomy thoughts by the sound of someone crying softly. He had looked up only to see his younger daughter by the door, holding her little teddy bear tightly against her heart, sobbing.

"Gretl, my darling, what's the matter?" he asked, worried to see her looking so distressed. She ran to him, and he took her in his arms and sat behind his desk, with her on his knees. She hid her face against his chest.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked her gently, stroking her long soft hair.

"No!" came her muffled response.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He was really getting worried to see her like that.

She shook her head, still hiding her face from view.

"Gretl, tell me what's troubling you, darling."

She sobbed louder.

He hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words to her, telling her he loved her, and that everything was going to be fine…

After a while, she stopped crying. He took the opportunity to ask her again what made her feel so sad.

"Father, don't let Maria marry Edward!"

"What?!"

He hadn't expected her to say this.

"Don't let Maria marry Edward tomorrow!" she repeated, tears starting to form again in her eyes.

"Oh, my love!"

He hadn't noticed how affected she was by all of this. He had been too absorbed by his own pain that he had forgotten all about his children. He was furious against himself for being so selfish. Of course he wasn't the only one who was going to miss not having Maria in his life anymore!

"I'm sorry Gretl. But I can't do that." he told her gently. "Maria has to decide for herself who she wants to marry."

"No! You can't let her!" she shouted, hitting his chest with her tiny fists.

"Gretl!" He took her hands in his. She hid her face in his chest again."Gretl, sweetheart, listen to me. I can't do that. We can't decide for Maria, it wouldn't be fair on her, would it? And you like Edward, so why are you so upset that she is going to marry him?"

"Because we won't see her again if she does!"

"Of course you will! Maria will always want to see you. Who put such an idea in your head?"

"Kurt said she will be too busy to see us now that she is getting married! And that when she has children of her own, she won't love us anymore! I don't want her to have other children!" she said crying.

"Gretl, maybe Maria won't be able to see you everyday like now, but it doesn't mean that you won't see her again! Of course she will be a little bit busier when she is married, but you can still go on picnics, and boat rides and everything! And she will always love you!"

"How can you be sure?" she said, looking at him to see if he wasn't lying to her.

"Because I know Maria, and I know how she feels about you. If there is one thing that I am certain of, it's that she will always love you, no matter what happens. Even if she has children of her own." He added.

His heart ached just to thing about the prospect.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" he said kissing her wet cheeks.

She seemed reassured.

"Father?"

"Yes Gretl?"

"I always wanted Maria to be my mother."

"I know you did sweetheart, I know you did." He said rocking her gently in his arms. _And so did I_, he thought to himself. _Oh God, so did I_!

He closed his eyes, cherishing this special moment with his younger daughter.

"Father?" It was Brigitta's voice calling after him.

He opened his eyes to see his six other children, in their pyjamas, standing by the door of his office, looking hesitantly at him.

"Father, may we come in? Brigitta asked again, shyly.

"Of course you can! Come in!" He was astonished to see them all awake in the middle of the night.

"Now", he said, when they had all gathered around him, "Why aren't you all asleep?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were all right, that's all." Liesl said.

"I'm fine, as you can see."

They all looked sceptically at him.

"Honestly, I'm fine." But he wasn't a very good liar; he didn't fool them for one moment.

Marta opened her arms for him to hold her like her sister. He picked her up smiling, and sat her on his laps, next to Gretl.

"Father, we decided we won't go to the wedding tomorrow." Fredrick said avoiding his eyes.

"And why not?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, you see…" but he didn't know how to explain to his father that they knew what he felt for Maria, and that they all wanted to show him they sympathised in his sorrow, by not going to the ceremony.

"We don't want to leave you here alone." Finished Brigitta.

"I can take care of myself, thank you Brigitta." he told her more sharply than he intended. He had not thought his children knew of his feelings for their young ex governess. He had hoped they didn't. But it had been stupid of him to think so. His children weren't stupid, far from it. And children always seemed to feel it whenever something was wrong.

"I'm sorry darling", he told her. But I think Maria would be very disappointed if you were not there for her. She's counting on all of you."

"But you love her father! Brigitta shouted, not able to hold her tongue any longer. "And we can't watch her marry someone else!"

Her older siblings stared at her angry. Louisa gave her a small kick on the leg to quieten her. They had all agreed they wouldn't tell their father that they had guessed his feelings for Maria. They knew it might make him feel uncomfortable, and he was having a hard time already.

"Children, he sighted, I guess I should have known you knew of my feelings for Maria. Yes I love Maria, very much. But it doesn't matter how I feel. The only important thing is that you respect her choice. You love her don't you?"

"Of course we do!" they all said at the same time.

"Then you have to go. If you really do love her, as I am sure you do, you will all go with a smile on your faces. She deserves it."

"We'll go father."said Liesl squeezing his hand to comfort him. "We'll do it for you, and for Maria. Won't we?" she looked at her siblings, awaiting their support.

"Off course we will! said Fredrick.

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Thank you children, I knew I could count on you! Now come on gather around." He opened his arms and they all ran in hugging their father tightly. "I love you all. Whatever may come, I always will. Never forget it!"

"We love you too father" Kurt answered.

Now, I want all of you to hurry back into bed. I don't want you looking tired for tomorrow. And children!"

"Yes father?"

"I want you all to be ready by nine thirty sharp. Franz will be waiting for you by the car to drive you to church"

"Yes father!"

He kissed all of them goodnight, and they left his office, comforted to see that their father was going to be all right for tomorrow, but their hearts still heavy with sorrow.

* * *

He came back to the present. Yes, his children were definitely going to miss her.

He continued his lonely walk in the garden. Without even thinking, his feet directed him to the gazebo, where he and Maria had had so many talks.

Someone was sitting on one of the bench, in front of the gazebo. Who could be there at this time of day? He approached cautiously. Then he saw her. Maria. He stopped abruptly, and stared at her in astonishment.

She was staring blankly in front of her, looking lost, and scared. Vulnerable, that was the word he was looking for. But she looked absolutely stunning. Her short bond hair was shinning in the soft morning light. She was wearing a light pink summer dress, simple, elegant, so like herself. Her shoulders were covered by a silk light blue shwal to protect her from the cold morning breeze. He was too scared to move. He didn't want this vision to fade.

Something must have given away his presence, for she lifted her head and saw him standing a few meters away from her. She stood up abruptly; making her shwal fall to the ground. But she didn't seem to notice it.

They looked at each other in silence.

"Maria!"

"Georg!" They both whispered in unison.

"Maria! What are you doing here, this early in the morning?" he said while approaching her.

She stared at him, looking frightened. She was twisting her fingers, panicked.

"Well, I…" but she couldn't finish her sentence, a lump was forming in her throat.

"Maria, darling, what's wrong?" he said worried. He took a few steps towards her again, but she backed away.

She felt that she needed to keep her distance until she was able to tell him what she had been rehearsing all night. But she seemed to have forgotten her so well prepared speech.

He stopped, not knowing what to do, or what to say. A million thoughts were forming in his head. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she at home, resting, or preparing for the wedding? Why was she looking so frightened, and on the verge of crying? If he could only know what was going on! He hated seeing her looking so confused, and not being able to do something about it!

"Georg. I need to talk to you." She began.

He didn't say anything, wondering what was so important that she had come here so early in the morning.

"About last night, I…"

But he cut her off this time. "Maria, I do not wish to discuss last night if you don't mind." He told her in a cold voice.

She shivered, which made him regret his icy tone.

"I'm sorry Maria", he said, in a more gentle voice. "But I understood your point of view, and I do not think it necessary to go through it all again." His heart was already aching, and to talk about it again, he didn't think he could bear it.

"Georg, please!" she sounded desperate. "Please, listen to what I have to say. I will leave you after this, if you whish. I swear."

He sighted. "I'm listening."

"Well, what I said to you last night…" She stopped again. Why was she getting so confused? She was petrified at the idea he would reject her after she finished talking. After all, she deserved it!

"Yes?" he was sounding impatient.

"Well, what I mean to say is…"

"Go on." He said, holding her gaze.

"I love you Georg!" she blurted out, without even thinking what she was doing. This was not the way she had rehearsed it! She was furious against herself, and scared to death of his reaction.

He opened his mouth in astonishment.

"I love you", she repeated more slowly. "I can't marry Edward anymore. You were right all along. I am a coward. And I am sorry to have lied about all of this for so long. I don't expect you to forgive me, she continued, but I owed it to you to tell you this", she finished, looking at him in the eyes.

_I must be dreaming, it's a dream. _Georg thought_. Please don't let me wake up!_

"I'm sorry." She whispered, upon hearing no response. She began to walk passed him to leave this place as quickly as possible. She felt sick. What had she expected him to do after what she had said the night before, and the way she had treated him?!

But he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Maria!" he called with so much love in her name she stopped dead in her tracks. "Maria, turn around and tell me I'm not dreaming!"

She turned around slowly to face him, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're not dreaming."

"Say it again, please. Say you love me."

"I can't marry Edward when I'm in love with you Georg." She said through her tears.

"Maria! I love you!"

And that was all that was needed to be said.

He closed the small gap between them, and gently took her chin with his hand. He stroke her cheek lovingly. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her. Slowly, their lips met. She had never tasted something so sweet in her life. She opened her lips slightly, to let his tongue enter her mouth. Their kiss deepened. Georg, not breaking the kiss, took her arms and put them around his neck, needing her to be as close to him as possible, holding her like if it was the last time he was going to see her.

Electricity ran through their veins. She held him tight, never wanting this kiss to end. She realised that heaven did not need to be found after your life is over, but heaven can be found here, on this earth. She had never felt so much alive in her life.

She was home.

_Did you like it?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I do not own The Sound of Music, or any of the characters.

**Author's note: **Hi guys! It's me again! I really want to apologize for not updating earlier, it's really wrong, I know! But I really got caught up in my school work that I had been neglecting for some time, and on top of that, I really wasn't satisfied with this chapter I was writing, and I kept getting more and more frustrated with it.

Anyway, thanks to all of you guys, I managed to continue this story! You're the best!

Thank you so much to e_mma_, _witherwings 1972_, _Edelwyn_, _Murieann_, _caldosh_, _Alwayshappy_, _shadow lady_, _ms fancy_, _Jeh-Nee-D_, _Kristine_, _shrimps1995_, _foreverliesl28_, _Fizzing-Whizbee-nz_, _Thoroughly_, _I luv Julie Andrews _for their reviews on chapter 11! Hope I didn't forget anyone! Lol!

And also a special thanks to _9999_ for the encouragements because thanks to that, I forced myself to sit at my desk and continue writing to update today!

Please, please, continue your reviews, I love hearing your comments and your suggestions! It makes it a better story! And as usuall, forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes you are likely to find!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Soon they were both out of breath, and they broke the kiss. Maria put her head on Georg's chest. Was she dreaming? She could hear Georg's heart beats through his shirt, a wonderful sound, comforting she thought. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms encircled protectively around her, and the feeling of his gentle kisses on her hair.

She was in heaven. She could not remember feeling this happy in her life!

They stayed cuddled up for a long time, both enjoying the embrace and not wanting to let go of each other. The sun was slowly rising in the sky, warming the air, and the birds were starting to sing, announcing the beginning of a new day, full of hopes and promises for the future.

"Maria, darling", Georg said after a while.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, love shining in his eyes.

"Oh Georg! Yes! I'll marry you!" she cried out. How was it possible to be happier in life? She was sure her heart was going to burst from happiness.

"Oh my darling!" And he took Maria in his arms and twirled her around. They both laughed happily.

He put her down gently, and kissed her passionately again. She responded enthusiastically.

They walked in the garden, hand in hand, talking animatedly about everything and anything, both feeling completely at ease with one another. They couldn't stop laughing and smiling, it was wonderful, it was perfect, it was obvious they were meant to be together.

"Georg, do you think the children will be happy about all this?" she asked him, looking worried.

"Maria! They will be overjoyed! How can you think otherwise?" he told her kissing her hand.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do! They already consider you as their mother. Gretl and Marta only have few memories of Agatha. They were both too young to remember her very well before she died, and they both think you are their mother."

"I consider them as my children, I always have. I love them so much!"

"I know you do darling, and you will be the best mother anyone could dream of!"

"I will do my best!"

"I know you will my love." He said, hugging her tightly.

"By the way, what time is it darling?" she asked, not wanting to leave his arms just yet.

"Nine thirty. Why? Are you already tired of me?" He asked playfully.

"How can you say such a thing! I'll never be tired of you!" she laughed, kissing him softly on the lips.

All of a sudden, Georg broke the kiss. "The children!"

"What?"

"I asked the children to be ready by nine thirty to go to the wedding ceremony!"

"Oh!"

"We better run for it!" he laughed.

He took her hand, and they ran back towards the house laughing happily.

"They're probably waiting for Franz outside." He said, after having found no children in the house. "Let's see, shall we?"

But she stopped dead in her tracks, letting go of his hand.

"Maria, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, after what I've done to them, and don't think I deserve them! I left them, and without any explanation. And I didn't even give them any news for 8 months, and when I finally meet them again, I'm engaged to Edward. And now, I'm going to tell them I broke up my engagement to Edward, and that I'm going to marry their father! This is so confusing! What are they going to think?!" She added in a hurried tone, looking frightened.

"Maria, they love you! They'll be so happy, don't you doubt it! They know we are meant to be together."

And he told her about the conversation he had had with his children the previous night.

Maria had tears in her eyes upon hearing the story, and little Gretl's fears.

Georg kissed away her tears, and hugged her to comfort her.

"Are you ready now?" he asked her gently when they were standing in front of the entrance door.

"I'm ready." She said firmly. "Just keep holding my hand, and I'll be fine."

"Maria, I'll never let you go."

He opened the door, and Maria took a big breath.

The children were in the car, parked in front of the villa, waiting for Franz to start it. They were all dressed up for the wedding, but none of them looked very happy. Liesl was holding Gretl in her arms, whispering comforting words in her ear, while the little girl was hiding her face, her arms rapped tightly around Liesl's neck. Fredrick was holding Marta's hand, and Louisa and Kurt were silent. They had forgotten to fight with each other, too upset to even consider it. Brigitta, a book on her laps, was pretending to read, but in fact she had been reading the same page over and over again, unable to concentrate on the story.

"Look! Fraulein Maria and Father are here!" Kurt shouted.

The children all looked out from the window.

"Fraulein Maria! Father!" they all exclaimed before opening the car door, and running towards the house.

Marta and Gretl had run straight into their ex-governess' arms and Maria was hugging them tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Brigitta started to ask, out of breath, before anyone had the time to open their mouth to speak.

Maria let go of the two little girls, and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Georg took her hand in his and squeezed it. This small gesture was not lost on his children who stared at Maria and the Captain in turns, waiting eagerly for Briggita's answer.

"Well, children", the Captain began, "there isn't going to be a wedding today."

"There isn't?" Liesl asked in astonishment.

"No." He looked at Maria and smiled lovingly at her. She responded by smiling back shyly and tightening her grip on his hand.

"You see, Maria and I, well…"

"Tell us!" they all shouted in excitement, wondering if what he was trying to say, was what they had all hoped would happen.

"Well, Maria and I realised that this was a mistake, and that we both loved each other."

All the children were smiling, happiness clearly visible on their faces.

"Does this mean Maria is going to stay here with us forever?" Marta asked hope in her voice.

"Yes, sweetheart, it means Maria won't leave us anymore." Georg said taking Marta in his arms and tickling her, making her laugh.

"That is, if you want me to." Maria added, looking at them anxiously.

"Yeah!!!" They all shouted before running in Maria's arms and their father's, hugging them tightly.

The two adults nearly lost balance by the children's enthusiastic hugs. They were all laughing and talking at the same time, not quite believing how lucky they were that Maria and their father were finally together.

"Maria!" Gretl pulled gently on Maria's dress to claim her attention.

"Yes, sweety?" Maria said bending down to be at the little girl's height.

"Does this means that we will be able to call you _mother_?"

"Oh, darling, I would be so happy if you did! Maria said smiling lovingly at the youngest of the Von Trapp children.

"Yeah!" Gretl held out her arms for Maria to pick her up, which she did, hugging the little girl tightly against her.

"Now children! How about having breakfast in the garden?" Georg said smiling.

"Father, who's hungry after this news!" Kurt said with a bright smile on his face.

"Kurt, are you all right?" The Captain smiled.

"Of course Father, I've never been better in my life!"

"I never thought I would see the day when my son would refuse to eat!" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

They all laughed, and all the children ran back in the house talking animatedly about the new turn of events.

Georg took Maria's hand in his, and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Georg, I'm so happy!" she whispered, leaning her face against his hand.

"Maria, I love you."

"And I love you to Captain Von Trapp."

They kissed, but were interrupted by Marta calling out for them.

"Father, Mother! Are you coming? We're all waiting for you in the garden. Frau Schmidt brought the breakfast outside."

"We're coming, sweetheart! Maria, shall we go? Our children are waiting for us!"

Maria smiled, thinking how wonderful it sounded to be called _mother_. And they walked back in the house, arms in arms, where a couple of excited children were waiting for them.

_So did you enjoy it?__ Review, please!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. I hate having to say that all the time, it's so frustrating!

**Author's Note**: I had this little scene at the back of my head yesterday evening, and it just wouldn't go away, so I got up at two in the morning just to write it (I'm crazy, I know, lol).

I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

By the way, has anyone seen the film Darling Lili with Julie Andrews and Rock Hudson? My mother bought it a couple of days ago when we were visiting my grand-mother in London (maybe I haven't told you but my mother's English, which helps me a lot to write this story!). Anyway, Julie is wonderful in it! I highly recommend it to you!

So, as usual, if you enjoyed this chapter even a small bit, please review! Without your support, I'm lost! Lol!

Now, on with the show!

* * *

**11 months later**:

Georg came back from town, late in the afternoon, where he had had some business to attend to. He was welcomed by Frau Schmidt, who upon having heard the car, was waiting for him at the front door.

"Good afternoon Captain."

"Good afternoon Frau Schmidt. Where is the baroness?" he asked, while taking his coat off and giving it to the faithful housekeeper.

"I believe she's in her bedroom sir, resting as you suggested it to her earlier."

"Thank you." And he climbed the stairs two at a time, eager to see his young bride.

The housekeeper smiled at the sight of him. It was marvelous to see the Captain so happy again. She couldn't help laughing thinking that he hadn't seen her for only a few hours, and it seemed that they had been apart for weeks.

In those short eleven months, so many things had changed in the Von Trapp household. The children had accepted Maria as their new mother straight away. It always amazed the elderly women how Maria seemed to handle everything concerning the children so well. She adored them, and they adored her. She always seemed to know exactly what to say, or what to do when ever one of them had a problem. She was never tired of playing outdoor games with them, reading bed time stories or singing to the two little ones before kissing them goodnight.

She and Liesl could talk for hours in the garden, walking arms in arms. Being only a few years older than Liesl, Maria could understand her very well, and give her advices, as a friend and a mother would.

She had even started to give Kurt cooking lessons! But she had quickly abandoned the idea…

Frau Schmidt remembered the night Maria and Kurt had wanted to cook diner for the family. They had spent three hours locked in the kitchen that afternoon. After a while, Louisa had come in to see if the dinner was progressing, for they were all starting to get hungry. Kurt, very proud of himself, had presented to his sister his first attempt of a home made pie.

Frau Schmidt couldn't help laughing out loud at the memory of what had happened next.

Well, Kurt's pie hadn't really looked like a pie to be honest. And Louisa had roared with laughter at the sight of it. Kurt had looked up at Maria, silently seeking her support. Maria really had tried hard not to laugh too.

"Well, it's not bad for a first try." She offered trying really hard not to smile, but failing miserably.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh any more! My stomach is hurting me!" Louisa said, drying the tears of laughter that had fallen from her eyes. But she burst again, holding the table to support her.

Maria couldn't help to join in the laughter, and soon, the two of them were laughing so hard they were nearly crying.

The rest of the children, who were all waiting for them in the sitting room, heard the laughter coming from the kitchen, and went to see what was going on. They opened the door to see Maria and Louisa, holding their stomach while laughing, and Kurt, looking red and embarrassed, holding a plate of what seemed to be a weird looking cake marinating in white liquid.

"What is it?" Brigitta asked him, while staring skeptically at the plate.

"Apple pie with whipped cream! What do you think?!"

"Apple pie! It looks more like cat food mixed with milk to me!"

"Well next time, you can make the desert yourself if you're not happy! And Louisa, stop laughing like a hyena!

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" she cried out, and then burst laughing again. But her laughter was cut short by something soggy hitting her on the face.

"What the…" She put her hand on her face, only to see it was covered with Kurt's "cake".

"Oh, just you wait!" And she grabbed the bowl of whipped cream on the table and poured it on top of him.

"Children, please!" Maria shouted, seeing this was not going well. But before she could say anything else, mashed potatoes went flying in her hair. "What the…"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry mother! It was meant for Louisa, not you!" Kurt said, looking at Maria, frightened of how she was going to react.

But Maria only took the rest of the cream left in the bowl from Louisa's hand, and with the spoon, aimed directly at Kurt.

All the children stared at her in astonishment, and suddenly burst laughing. And soon, it was a food battle field in the kitchen. Food was flying all over the place, in every direction.

Georg, who had been working in his study, heard the screams coming from the kitchen, and went to see what was going on.

As he opened the kitchen door, he too received some mashed potato right in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my goodness! Darling, I'm so sorry!" Maria cried out, her hand over her mouth.

The Captain looked at his family in astonishment. They were all covered in different kinds of food from head to toe. He couldn't even see Marta and Gretl's face anymore. It was covered with green, white, yellow and orange patterns.

Maria hurried towards him, a clean towel in her hand.

"Oh sweetheart, don't scold! It was an accident, I'm sorry! She told him while wiping the mess on his forehead.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" He asked more astonished than angry.

"Well you see, I was trying to teach Kurt how to cook and, well, he baked this apple pie, and.."

"What apple pie?" the Captain asked, looking for any signs of apple pie amongst the rest of the food covering all of the kitchen table and floor.

"The one on the table sweetheart."

"You mean this?!" He pointed at the rest of Kurt's cake.

"Why, yes!"

And he burst out laughing.

Maria couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Well you see darling, Louisa and I had somewhat the same reaction as you, and well Kurt, rightly so, was upset, and, hem, that's when the food battle started." She finished staring at him.

"I see!" The captain finally managed to say, when his laughter had finally stopped. "Maria, you are many things. Not the least of which is repetitious!"

"Why does this sound so familiar?" she joked.

"Fredrick, Kurt!"

"Yes Father?"

"You're with me! We'll show those girls how men fight!"

And they all continued their food fighting, until no food was left to throw in the kitchen.

"All right girl, you win!" The captain said after a while. "We surrender!"

"Hurray!" the girls shouted.

"Now, I think you should all run back upstairs and get cleaned up. I think I should take you out to dine in town tonight!"

"Cool! We're going to the restaurant!"

And they all headed upstairs, to get showered and changed.

"As for you, Maria!" he said catching her and rapping his arms tightly around her waste.

"Yes Captain?" she replied playfully.

"You are going to get punished for letting those children behave like that!"

"And what will my punishment be? She asked before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight, when the children are asleep." he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to hearing it!" she answered before kissing him again, lightly on the lips.

Yes, this had been a memorable day!

But the biggest change in the family had arrived one month ago. And this change had turned Maria and Georg's world upside down, in the best sense of course!

Georg opened his and Maria's bedroom door cautiously. And the sight he saw warmed his heart. Maria was in her rocking chair, holding their one month year old little baby girl, singing softly to her, trying to make her fall asleep.

She looked up, only to see her husband staring at them, a proud look on his face.

"Hello darling." She whispered.

He came to her and kissed her lips softly.

"Are you preventing mummy from getting any rest again?" he asked his daughter while stroking her soft golden baby hair.

"She's tired, but she won't go to sleep." Maria smiled.

"Can I try?"

"Of course you can darling!" And she gently placed the baby in her father's arms.

"What shall I sing to you my little love? How about _Edelweiss_? It's your parents' special song."

As he began singing softly to the little baby, Maria watched Georg and their youngest daughter lovingly. She would never be able to thank God enough for having brought Georg back in her life again, and than, for having blessed her with Emma. Life could not get any better, she was convinced of it. Some mornings, she nearly had to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming. She had everything she could ever dream of: a husband who adored her, and whom she adored, and eight wonderful children.

The song ended, and Emma had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Georg kissed the top of her head softly, and then gently laid her down in her crib, which was at the bottom of their bed.

He stared at her in amazement. He could not remember having seen a more beautiful baby than Emma. He knew he must have felt the same way for each of his children, but all the same, he couldn't help thinking she was perfect. Her pink rosy cheeks, her soft blond hair, and her beautiful blue eyes reminded him of Maria. Yes, she really was perfect!

Maria encircled her arms around his waist, and put her head against his back.

"She's her father's daughter."

"And what is that suppose to mean, baroness?" He whispered, turning around to face his wife, smiling.

"Oh, nothing special. She just is."

"I love you Maria Von Trapp."

"And I love you Georg Von Trapp." She whispered before he claimed her lips for another good afternoon kiss.

_So, did you enjoy it?_


End file.
